dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Axelrod
New York City, New York, U.S. |death = September 7, 2019 (aged 70) |deathplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |first_appearance = Banner the Squirrel |active = 1979-2018 |status = Deceased |website = Robert Axelrod }}Robert Axelrod (May 29, 1949 - September 7, 2019) is an american actor and voice actor, best known for providing the voice of the fearsome Lord Zedd in the Power Rangers franchise. Biography Born and raised in New York City, Axelrod has done commercial and theater work since he was a child. He left acting for music work, spending eight years as a rock musician, playing the electric guitar and singing in folk, rock and soul bands. His music career would bring him to Los Angeles, where he decided to return to acting.Robert Axelrod, Voice Actor, Los Angeles CA. Retrieved January 11, 2018. Since then, Robert has appeared in over thiry feature films, including four with Charles Bronson, including The Blob, Sorority House Massacre, Alice in Wonderland, The Revenant, among many others. Some of his notable Television appearances include guest appearances in Family Matters, Amazing Stories, Star Trek: Voyager, and Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!. He also starred in the Michael Jackson music video Stranger in Moscow. His first voice acting role was as Banner in Banner the Squirrel. He would go on to voice characters in several productions dubbed by Intersound, such as Blue Falcon in Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds, Brainy Smurf in The Smurfs & the Magic Flute, and Rico in Robotech. For over two decades, he has lent his voice to many other anime projects such as Akira, The Big O, Cowboy Bebop, Transformers: Robots in Disguise, and multiple characters in Digimon such as Wizardmon, Armadillmon, and Vademon. His voice acting career propelled him into the spotlight in 1994 when he provided the voice of the villainous Lord Zedd in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. These two roles were so successful that he made appearances in the first Power Rangers feature film, live show tour, and provided voices for multiple other villains spanning the many other sequel series. In May 2018, Axelrod underwent major back operation, which would leave him suffering complications and leaving him immobile from the waist down. Axelrod was unable to work, and a GoFundMe was established to help Axelrod pay for his medical bills. Axelrod died in Los Angeles on September 7, 2019 at the age of 70. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Miniseries *''A Child Called Jesus'' (1987) - Elijah Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Little Miss'' (1983) - Narrator *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Elexy Animated Films *''The Smurfs & the Magic Flute'' (1976) - Grouchy Smurf, Fisherman, Deaf Person Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Professor Hunter (ep. 57), Gavott (ep. 78) *''Banner the Squirrel'' (1979) - Banner *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1980) - Mike (ep. 8) *''Don Quixote in the Tales of La Mancha'' (1980) - Narrator, Poormouth's Subordinate 3 (ep. 1) *''Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds'' (1981-1982) - Innkeeper (ep. 2), Blue Falcon (eps. 20-22) *''Dr. Slump'' (1981-1986) - Cop 1, Frog *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' (1983) - Innkeeper (ep. 18) *''Noozles'' (1984) - Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Rico, Soldier (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - Rooster (ep. 1), Hunter (ep. 9), Bluebeard's Herald (ep. 11), Messenger (ep. 17), Dancing Prince (ep. 17), The Hare (ep. 35) *''Wowser'' (1988-1989) - Ratso *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998) - Dr. Londez (ep. 23) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Leafy Master (ep. 25) *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Colonel Anthony Gauss (ep. 5) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Wizardmon, Vademon *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Genma Otagaki (ep. 13) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Armadillomon, Ankylomon, Shakkoumon, Wizardmon *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Chairman Hachinoe *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Movor *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (2002) - Broken Robot (ep. 8), Blue Denizen (ep. 11) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Roukishi (ep. 5) Anime Films *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - Dr. Sane *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Mamo (Howard Lockwood) (Streamline Dub) *''Swan Lake'' (1981) - Hans (MGM Dub) *''Undersea Encounter'' (1981) - Johnson *''Lensman'' (1984) - Sol (Streamline Dub) *''Akira'' (1988) - Shimazaki (Animaze Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Master Tsuru (Master Shen) (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Armadillomon *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Ham Egg *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Koga, Lin (Manga Dub) Video Game Dubbing *''The Space Adventure'' (1991) - Duck, Parrot Grass Writer *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics *Ox Tales *Pinocchio: The Series *Samurai Pizza Cats *Super Pig (ep. 10) References External Links *Robert Axelrod at the Internet Movie Database *Robert Axelrod at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment